


I Will Help Him

by FangedUsagi



Category: Bleach, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Death, Gates of Hell, Hogwarts, Shinigami, Souls, sekkiseki, supposed to be working on British Lit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangedUsagi/pseuds/FangedUsagi
Summary: Do I have to write a summary? Well... this is just an idea that will need editing in the future... maybe.This will kind of follow the last battle in Harry Potter, but Remus Lupin will be deceased much sooner. He leaves a gift for Harry with the help of Yamamoto, the Soutaicho, of the Seireitei... This does NOT follow Bleach's timeline in the least bit.
Kudos: 2





	I Will Help Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading lots of Bleach and Harry Potter stories recently, and this thought came to mind.

The man stared solemnly at the crying teen but said nothing. He had tried a few days earlier but the teen was unable to hear him, unlike the ghosts at Hogwarts. Hogwarts, the place where his body fell to the ground cold after being hit by a green light; the killing curse. The man felt bad. He had left the boy alone without an adult, once again. Without one of his parent’s friends around, again. The boy must blame himself. First, his godfather, Sirius Black, the escaped convict. And then, him, the boy’s professor, Remus Lupin, a werewolf. 

A link of the chain connected to his chest broke. Remus sighed. There were eight links left. He had to stop thinking negatively. He could not imagine what would happen if all the links disappeared. Right; time to stop thinking negatively. He went back to watching the boy who had stopped crying. Harry had plans he must complete in order to be ready for the final battle. He had no more time to mellow in misery. 

“Boy…” a gentle voice called from behind Lupin. Lupin turned around. There should not be any other person here, inside of Grimmauld place. 

“Who are you!” Remus growled. His eyes glowed amber as he looked at the… older man dressed in black robes. The sword at the man’s side did not help.

“I am Genryusai Yamamoto, a shinigami or in English a death god,” the man replied kindly. “I’m here to help you pass on to the afterlife.”

Remus was surprised, a death god that would lead him to the afterlife? But there were still so many ghosts inside of Hogwarts. 

“I’m Remus. Thank you, but I can’t leave yet,” Remus answered. “The final battle will happen soon and I do not want to leave Harry alone.”

Yamamoto was quiet. He did not want to force the soul on, since he too, was a warrior. Shinsoku would happen though and the man may turn into a hollow. Regret always happens in war, when people and loved ones die. 

“I can help you leave something for him, but you must not remain here. You’re Inga no Kusari... Chain of Fate… will encroach and you will turn into a hollow; a monster without a heart that will attack everyone you love.” 

“Then, is there a way that I can protect Harry from the killing curse? He is to fight the Evil Lord and I do not want to see him die,” Remus asked.

“A curse is magic?” Yamamoto spoke his thoughts. “That affects the soul, yes?”

“It does. Anyone who gets hit by it dies immediately.”

“Then maybe some clothes that have sekkiseki crushed and powder that is woven into it will work?” 

“Sekkiseki?” Remus never heard of it. 

“It is a stone that has some ability to block soul energy.” 

“If it is possible to give to him…”

“It can easily be done and I will also stay nearby to help him. While we are not supposed to interact with mortals, anything that can harm a soul is considered illegal.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

The next day, Harry found a small wrapped box at the end of his bed. That should have been impossible; no one had access to Grimmauld place after Remus’ death besides him. He didn’t even let Ron and Hermione access the lonesome place. He scanned the box for traps and found nothing which prompted him to move closer.

A note sat quietly on top of the box which read: _Harry. From Remus._

It made no sense. The box wasn’t there before he would have noticed it, but he could not ignore it. He carefully opened it to see a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, and another note. _Wear it under your robes. When the final battle happens, it will protect you. And Harry, my death is and never will be your fault._

Harry smiled. He would listen to Remus and wear the clothing under his battle robes as uncomfortable as that might be due to the robes being so form-fitting. 

“Thank you… Remus.”

* * *

Harry wore the clothes beneath his robes to the final battle. When he willingly allowed himself to be hit by the killing curse thrown his way by Lord Voldemort, he stood standing. That shouldn’t have happened right? 

Everyone was frozen; they did not know how to react. They did not know how to react when seconds later, Voldemort’s head fell to the ground and a black aura left the scar on Harry’s head as a cold chill passed through the area. 

Unseen by the living, the gates of hell opened and pulled in the dark, damaged, soul of Tom Riddle. Small pieces of Tom Riddle’s soul flew past as they too were pulled in. The head, chest, arms, legs, and a heart. That man, who gave up his heart, was a living hollow. 

Yamamoto turned away. A genocide happened years ago to wipe out the Quincies who destroyed souls with their bows and arrows. He did not want another to see another bloodbath.

He opened a senkaimon and a hell butterfly flew past him. He would leave these humans alone… And hoped they would find a way to stop anyone else from doing this again.

* * *

A man stood before the Soutaicho with a sword at his side and dressed in a shihakusho and heavy armor. Under the armor was an anthropomorphic wolf. Sajin Komamura who once went by the name Remus Lupin. He had vaguely remembered being helped by the Soutaicho years before their second meeting in the Rukongai.

“Sajin Komamura, will you swear to be the captain of the Seventh Division?” 

“Yes, Soutaicho! I will do my best to be a captain that fits his rank, and assist not only my squad but wandering spirits,” he replied. 

Komamura would repay his debt to the older man. He would help the Soutaicho, as the Soutaicho had helped him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea what I did... when I wrote, I wrote... if some parts are unclear... my bad... I really should read the actual HP series though instead of just fanfiction... and it has been years since I read Bleach which I stopped reading after I lost the chapter I was on during the Quincy arc... I got lazy with the ending... but procrastinating school work was kind of a bad idea...


End file.
